Mistress To Love
by twent47blue
Summary: This is an FF8 fiction, I don't own them. There's more to Irvine Kinneas than meets the eye, he's got a thing for his commander and if anyone finds out will ruin his reputation as the Sniper slut of Galbadia. Yaoi warning. Characters are OOC.


Author's Notes:

Two of my favorite characters, Irvine and Squall, two real men, I could just imagine how hot they would look if they fall for each other. I do not own these characters.

Irvine woke this morning looking forward to spending the day with Squall, but the moment he reached out the other side of the bed, his lover is gone. It's a Saturday, they planned it,

"Babe?" he called to a cold and empty room, straining himself hoping to hear the shower going, everything is still, no shower, no Squall. He got up with a hopeful smile, maybe he went out to get breakfast or a surprise, he quickly hop in the shower with a tune under his breathe.

He waited, paced the floor of his room, checking every nook and cranny if there's a sign that Squall might have left to let him know of his whereabouts, check the phone for messages, check his beeper, his cellular even his message pad and pillow, under the bed for a note from his brunette lover, nothing. He took out his phone again, fingers poised to dial his commander's number. But he stopped in mid air, Squall wouldn't like that, he wouldn't like to be checked upon. Irvine let out a long sigh and drop to the bed, closing his eyes, trying to think what he might have forget, if they made plans the last night before they nod off to sleep. No calls, no message, no explanation. Just silence.

He remembered last night, after making love, when they drifted off to sleep, he found him sitting by the edge of the bed with a beer in his hand. "Babe, what's wrong?" he asked, touching him by the shoulder, Squall tensed up immediately, but tried to smile. His I-want-to-be-left-alone smile, Squall has six types of smiles, his I want to be left alone smile, his seductive smirk, his angry smile, his commander smile, his private smile which he only show to Irvine and his half smile when he get caught off guard. Irvine wanted to discover more about his little man. "Nothing. Go back to sleep." Squall answered with his angry smile. Irvine withdrew his hand, he didn't know what made Squall angry but, he didn't want to pissed him off further by nagging him. He lay back on the bed, let out a sigh and turn his back on him. Squall is sometimes like this, he gets into his shell and shut him out, he couldn't stand it when he gets to be this way. Not even Rinoa learned how to break down those barriers.

Irvine knew he tried, he tried his best to understand him, to give him space but when Squall is in his commander mode, Irvine felt he was shut out. He felt like a mistress, a kept secret by the commander except to their friends but even with their friends Squall tense up when he shows affection around them. He didn't realized it but he was crying. He gave up womanizing, and booze to be a kept man, for Squall is married to his career. Squall noticed the bed shaking and turned his head to look at Irvine, watched his back curled and shaking. He could hear the silent sobs of his red head lover. He put the bottle of beer down and went to him, "Hey," he said, gently, trying to make Irvine faced him, with a hazy gaze, Irvine felt his face being showered with kisses. "I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry." Irvine choked. Squall enveloped him in his arms and held him tight. "No, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not used to this, give me time, it takes time to get used to…" he said, making him face him, "being yours," Squall said, softly. Irvine hugged him tight, "Oh, babe. I'm not forcing you to do anything you feel uneasy, give it time. Let's give ourselves time. You know I love you no matter what." Irvine said, and kissed him hard, tasting Squall's mouth, of beer and lust.

Squall want to take it slow. He's not the same anymore. Maybe Squall's right, he needs space. Maybe Squall needs me to let him go. Irvine knew it would be different for him because he had fallen hard for his lion. He let Squall in his system and let him move in. Now it's so hard to get him out, 'cause along with Squall he have to take out his heart, his memories and all other senses he have. Why? Why you think? Squall's scent swoons him to sleep, Squall's touch and skin envelops him with warmth, Squall's voice serenades him with love, the taste of Squall's skin fills him with heaven. But when he's done everything, there's nothing left of Irvine, like a sniper without bullets, a sniper without a guardian, defenseless, useless, nothing left but an empty shell. Not a person anymore but a moving breathing doll. No thoughts, no feelings, just a hollow piece of flesh. If Irvine is making it difficult for Squall, how does he think Irvine is going through? Irvine gave up everything because of Squall. "You can't get enough, right? You have to take it all!" Irvine blurted out, his tears flowing like rain. "So, I'm giving you what you want, Squall. You want a life without me. Then, I'll grant your wish." He sneered, grabbing the sheets tearing it out of the bed. "Thanks for the raw ache and excruciating pain you're leaving behind. I do hope you made the right decision. There's no turning back now." Irvine shouted to the empty room, he didn't stop till he wreck the room and stormed out.

Squall built these walls around himself to protect himself, so he won't get hurt anymore. But then, Irvine came along, they're not close but he remembers a young Irvy sneaking up on his bed when he whimpers in the night from missing Sis Ellone. Irvy would pretend that he gets scared of the shadows on the wall and that Zelly snores. Irvy will snuggle close to him and they would pretend that they were soldiers fighting a war until they fell asleep and almost always, he would end up in Irvine's arms, when morning came, Irvy would be back in his bed like he didn't come at all. Wouldn't even talk to him during the day or else Seifer will tease them until Squall end up getting beaten up. Irvine has his way of making Squall feel secure and safe. Squall needs that especially in battle, he trusted Irvine to be at his back when those times comes.

Squall looked over the horizon at the sun rise, he smiled his private smile. What is he so afraid of? Or was he ashamed? That after Rinoa, the Commander of Balamb, the fucking lion of Balamb fell for the slut of Galbadia. He knew that Irvine will always be there, that no matter how difficult he could get, Irvine would always understand, will always be patient with him. He jumped off the boulder, brush the seat of his leather pants, he's ready now, he's ready to put away his mask, he's ready to break down the walls so that he can keep Irvine. Now he is open to hurt and pain but it doesn't matter. Squall would rather have that than lose Irvine. He's willing to give up everything for Irvine. Because Irvine is the one he had been looking for, the one that he needs to make his life complete. With that thought, he went to back to their love nest, planning to wake up his lover with kisses.

Squall was surprise to find the room a mess, "What the- …Irvine?" Running in and out of the rooms to find him, worried that he might be hurt somewhere, but no Irvine. Who would do such a thing? He tried beeping Irvine, he wouldn't answer, he tried his phone, "Hello, Ir-" And he heard a busy signal. He panicked. He called Quistis, "Quis, have you heard from Irvine?" he asked anxiously. "No, Squall. Why what's wrong?" she asked, curiously. "I hope it's nothing but Irvine is missing, his room is ransacked and somebody cut me off when I tried calling his phone. Would you ask around? I'm worried." Squall replied, very unlike Squall to voice out his feelings. Quistis smiled to herself, he really cares for Irvine, she thought, "Are you sure you're telling me everything, Squall? You two didn't have a fight, have you?" she asked. Squall was quiet for a moment and remembered last night that he had given his lover the brush off but still Irvine had been patient with him and understanding. "It wasn't a fight, Quis. It's just that…"he began, quietly. "I'm new at this and I told him to give me time." He finished. Quistis let out a sigh, "Don't worry, we'll find him, I'm sure it's nothing. Just stay put, I'll call you there." She said. Thanks." Squall said, in his commander voice. "You're welcome commander." She said, and hung up the phone.

Irvine was on the look out at the training center, drunk as hell. "I found him, he's at the training center, Squall. Don't shout at him, he's drunk and crying. Just take him to his room." She said. "I will, thanks, Quis. Thanks for understanding." He said, she suppressed a retort. "Okay, call me when you need me." She said and hung up the phone.

"Are you okay? What had gotten into you, I was just out to get something and then when I came back you're gone," Squall asked, as they staggered back in the room, Squall put the place back while waiting for Quistis to call. He gently helped him sit on the bed. Irvine was quiet, so unlike him, his eyes puffy from crying and he's drunk as hell. Squall didn't wait for a reply and helped him out his clothes and put Irvine to bed. "I'm sorry I took so long, I lost track of time and I didn't want to wake you up." Squall said. "I'm okay, leave me alone." Irvine said, pushing him away clumsily. Squall lost his balance and fell off the bed and knocked his chin on the edge of the night table. Squall didn't know how to react, this isn't like Irvine at all, he wouldn't do that him, so he got up, "Good night, man." He said, turned off the light and sat on the chair next to the bed, brooding. What had he done to this man? Has he pushed Irvine to the limit with his coldness? Raw…intense, difficult…empty…these are the familiar emotions for the lion of Balamb. Squall never thought he could feel love, that word is alien to him, to his senses. Irvine made it possible, whenever he felt hurt and empty inside, Irvine is there, his life saver, his solace, his recluse, his comfort. Irvine was there to take away the pain, to hold him, to make him feel safe. Irvine need not say a word, all he has to do is hold him, let Squall cry on his shoulder, holding his lion so tight he couldn't breathe.

Squall stood up and remove his clothes, lay down beside the sniper, spooned at his back, holding him close. If Irvine try to push him away again, he'll hold him tighter. Irvine woke up feeling the end of his hair trapped under something, then he felt a familiar arm around his waist, was it all a dream, waking up with Squall gone, having his tantrum and messing up his room, running out and getting drunk? Because he's here again, with his little man, he moved a little and Squall inched away from him with a sigh. Irvine turned to look at Squall's face, he has a bruise under his chin, he touched it gently, Squall flinched and opened his eyes sleepily, "Babe?" he said and closed his eyes again and grabbed for him sleepily. With that one word, Irvine knew what Squall felt for him, a tear fell from his eye and grabbed his lover's face and kissed his sleeping form passionately, Squall woke up with a groan and snake his tongue in Irvine's mouth, Irvine drew him closer and held him tight. They both let out a gasp for air at the same time, "I love you Squall." He said, with tears streaming down his cheeks, Squall kissed away the hurt, "I love you babe." Squall said. "I want to eat you up and let you live under my skin, and the empty crevices of my heart. You're the biggest part of me, man. You're the life that breathes in me, my heart, my solace, my torment, my love." Squall said, tracing the lines and curves of his lover's face. Irvine smiled, "I'm sorry, I wasn't in the mood to be turned down yesterday. I changed my ways because of you, I was used to getting my way, wine and women. That's me. I'm not used to being alone. I'm not used to being without you." He said and touched the bruise on Squall's chin, "Did I do that, hon?" he asked, timidly. Squall nodded. They both want to take back what they did last night to make them fight like this. "I don't care anymore what others will say about us, about you. I'm yours now, I can't live without you." Squall said, Irvine capture his lips in a passionate kiss, Squall felt that familiar sensation under his lover's arms, he was too weak to respond, they were lost in the moment as Irvine pinned his commander down the bed. Kissing him with passion that he was made to do with this man, nibbling at his ear with the stud. They made love like they never did before, now there's nothing holding them back. "This is what I like about fighting with you," Irvine said, with a lazy smile, "What?" Squall asked, looking up to his lover's face, Irvine pushing into him deeper until he reached his lover's sweet spot, Squall let out a girlish squeal, "Making the lion of balamb roar." He said, biting his own moan, as Squall licked his fingers like chocolate. Squall bucked up his hips as Irvine rode him, grabbing him with that familiar stroke that almost made Irvine come. They both were spinning with pleasure when they dropped on the bed spent and still in each other's arms. Whatever it is they fought about or whatever it is that is trying to separate them, gone now with the morning.


End file.
